A Love Unexpected
by Dittsy
Summary: Kim is new to working at the 5-5. She meets Jimmy and falls in love. But Jimmy's with some one and is only using Kim for one thing. What will happen when she finds out?
1. Default Chapter

**A Love Unexpected**

Disclaimer- I don't own Third Watch or any of it's characters.

Kim walked into the firestation. Today was her first day working here. Doc saw Kim and walked over to her.

"Hey," Doc said.

"Hi," Kim said. She was so nervous.

"So are you ready for me to introduce you to everyone?" Doc asked. He saw the look of unease in her eyes.

"Relax, It's no high school," Doc said.

"Yeah I'm ready," Kim said. Doc lead Kim into the kitchen where everyone was hanging out and making fun of Carlos' cooking.

"Everyone this is Kim Zambrano. She's the new medic," Doc said.

"Why don't you go upstairs and change?" Doc said to Kim. He could tell that she was nervous especially with everyone staring at her.

Kim went upstairs to change. She was in the middle of changing when Jimmy walked up. Jimmy couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"So you're the new medic," Jimmy said smiling deeply at her.

"Yeah, I'm Kim," Kim said smiling back at him. She couldn't keep her eyes off him either. He seemed so nice.

"I'm Jimmy," Jimmy said. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with Kim. For some reason he felt like he knew her already.

"Well I better go back downstairs," Kim said.

Jimmy watched as Kim went downstairs. He sighed deeply as he remembered he was with Sarah. He couldn't hurt Sarah after all the times he cheated on her and she still stayed with him. The only reason he did cheat on Sarah was because he didn't love her. He just couldn't hurt her like that.

"Hey Kim," Doc said. He wondered what took her so long.

"Hey," Kim said. She sat down on the couch next this spanish looking guy.

"Kim that is Bobby. He'll be your partner," Doc said.

"Hey," Bobby said smiling at her.

"Hey," Kim said back. She was going to say something else but then she saw Jimmy come down. Bobby noticed that Kim was staring at Jimmy.

"Hey Kim," Jimmy said sitting next to her and putting his arm around her shoulder. He saw Bobby sitting on the other side of Kim. He knew that some how Bobby would ruin things for him.

"You don't want to get involved with Jimmy," Bobby whispered in Kim's ear. He saw Kim look at him strangely.

"Why not?" Kim whispered back.

"He's already seeing some one. He'll just rind up hurting you," Bobby said. He hoped Kim would listen to him.

"Oh," Kim said with disappointment. She really liked Jimmy, but she couldn't be with him if he was with some one else.

"Oh what?" Jimmy asked curiously.

"Nothing," Kim lied. She could tell that Jimmy didn't believe that.

"Bobby I need to talk to you alone," Jimmy said. Bobby followed Jimmy upstairs.

"What's this about?" Bobby asked.

"What did you tell her?" Jimmy asked.

"The truth. I told her that you're already seeing some one and that you'll only rind up hurting her," Bobby said.

"I would never hurt her," Jimmy said. He wouldn't be able to hurt Kim.

"You already have. You let her believe she had a chance with you when she doesn't," Bobby said.

"What makes you say she doesn't have a chance with me?" Jimmy asked angrily.

"The fact that you're dating Sarah," Bobby said.

"So what. I don't love Sarah," Jimmy said.

"You don't love Kim either," Bobby yelled back.

"Yeah, so what," Jimmy said.

"I won't let you hurt her," Bobby said.

"Well I won't. It's not my fault that she likes me and not you," Jimmy yelled and went back downstairs.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked Jimmy when she saw him come down the stairs.

"Nothing," Jimmy lied and pulled Kim into his arms. He held her tight and breathed in her scent. There was no way he would let Bobby have her. He would make sure of that.

"Did something happen upstairs?" Kim asked with concern. She knew there was something wrong.

"Bobby told me how he was going to use you. I just don't want him to hurt you," Jimmy lied.

"But why would Bobby use me?" Kim asked. He seemed so nice and sincere.

"Because he wants to get you into bed," Jimmy said.

"Oh," Kim said. She didn't know what or who to believe. But she wanted to believe Jimmy. She liked him so much.

"Lets get out of here," Jimmy said.

"Okay," Kim agreed. They went upstairs to change and went to Jimmy's place. Jimmy knew what he was doing to Kim was wrong, but right now he didn't care.

TBC...


	2. Chapter Two

Kim woke up in Jimmy's arms. They didn't sleep together. They talked all night. They fell asleep from exhaustion. Kim was thinking about yesterday and everything that went on. She felt like Jimmy was lying, but if he was using her to get into bed he would've tried last night.

"What are you thinking about?" Jimmy asked. He knew there was something bothering her.

"I was just thinking about yesterday and what you and Bobby told me," Kim said. She noticed a strange look in his eyes.

"I won't blame you if you believe Bobby. When I first met him he seemed so nice. But then he stabbed me in the back," Jimmy said.

"How?" Kim asked curiously. Bobby didn't seem like that type of person.

"He slept with my girlfriend. I thought she was the one, and then I caught her and Bobby together in our house," Jimmy said. He could tell Kim was starting to believe him.

"Wow, you poor thing. You must of felt so bad," Kim said.

"Yeah. I didn't think there would ever be another person for me. But then I saw you. It seemed like I already knew you. You're so nice and comforting. I really want to get to know you more. Even if we'll only be friends," Jimmy said. He could tell Kim was buying this all. It was so easy to lie to her. She believed the cheapest lines. The only thing he wasn't lying to her about was wanting to get to know her more. He really did like her as more than a friend. But he had to stick with using her to get Bobby mad.

"That was so sweet. I want to get to know you too," Kim said softly. Jimmy was so nice. She couldn't believe Bobby after all this. Jimmy wouldn't lie to her. Jimmy leaned over and kissed Kim gently on the lips. Kim moaned and welcomed the kiss. Kim moaned loudly as Jimmy slipped his tongue in her mouth. Jimmy didn't want the kiss to end. He heard the phone ring. He was going to ignore it, but Kim pulled away from the kiss.

"You might want to answer that," Kim said breathlessly.

"All I want is too kiss you again," Jimmy replied. He was about to kiss her again.

"We'll be late for work," Kim reminded him. She saw the look of disappointment on Jimmy's face.

"How about we go into together?" Jimmy said smiling softly. He knew that would drive Bobby mad. Bobby would think that they slept together.

"Sure," Kim replied smiling and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Bobby looked up. He saw Jimmy and Kim walk in together holding hands and smiling. Kim saw the look on Bobby's face. She paid no attention to it.

"He's only going to hurt you," Bobby said when Kim walked down the stairs from getting changed. Kim looked at Bobby with an angry look. She couldn't believe Bobby was still trying to make Jimmy look bad.

"Jimmy told me everything. How could you do that to him?" Kim asked. She couldn't believe that Bobby was that much of a jerk.

"I don't know what Jimmy told you, but it's not true," Bobby said, "All I was doing was trying to look out for you. You seem like a nice person and I don't want you to get hurt," Bobby said. He looked at Kim. He couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"I just don't know what to believe," Kim said. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. There was too much stress. She didn't need it. All she wanted to know was who was telling the truth.

Bobby hugged Kim. "I'm sorry that this is upsetting you," Bobby said running his fingers through her hair. He noticed that she was more starting to calm down.

"Thank you," Kim said.

"What for?" Bobby asked.

"For being so nice and understanding. You're not pushing me to believe you or telling me stories of what happened between you and Jimmy to try and get me to believe you," Kim said. Now she had no idea who to believe.

"I'll only tell you if you ask. Are we friends?" Bobby asked.

"Of course we are," Kim said smiling. She could tell that Bobby would be a good friend. She hugged him again. She didn't notice Jimmy standing on the stairs watching them.

"How could you do this?" Jimmy asked Kim. He couldn't believe she was doing this to him.

"Do what?" Kim asked. She had no idea what hen was talking about.

"How can you be with Bobby?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm not with Bobby. We're just friends," Kim said.

"I saw you two hugging. I don't need to be with someone who is going to cheat on me," Jimmy yelled and stormed off.

"Great," Kim said and sat down on the couch. She sighed deeply.

"Do you want me to talk to him and explain that nothing went on?" Bobby asked.

"No. I'll do it later," Kim said.

TBC...


End file.
